Kill Me Slowly
by CrazyYaoiGurl
Summary: Have you ever had that someone that is slowly destroying you and even when you shouldn't you still love them. It sucks doesn't it? Edward's life seems to be going alright after a particularly traumatic incident in his childhood but then he is plagued by trouble that he can't resist. Will he ever get out? Main Pairing: EDVY Minor pairing: WrathXAl
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fic. I already know it sucks but comments otherwise would be astonishing. I just lovee Edvy especially angst, mmmm. Anyway i just thought of a plot an went with it. ALSO my writing style is a bit weird because I lived in America as a kid but I live in England now so please forgive any typos. Umm I really don't know what to say, so yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't depress me further by making me admit I don't own FMA or even Envy...**_

_**Warnings: YAOI, guy on guy sex! Swearing, drugs all the usual bad shizz**_

_** Main Pairing: EDVY Minor Pairing: Wrath X Al**_

_**Kill Me Slowly**_

Have you ever known that someone who was slowly killing you and even when you shouldn't you still love them? It rips you apart doesn't it? You see, I'm trapped on a path; no shortcuts, no exits just a good old straight road to destruction, and although i try to hide it, I still fucking love it.

Having had such a heavy night last night it takes me a while to realise that I'm minutes away from being late to school. Already knowing I'll be in detention prevents me from rushing as I slowly shower, get dressed and crawl to the bus stop with a slice of toast. 15 minutes after his designated arrival the bus driver finally decides to show his ass. My piercing golden eyes glare at him as I show him my pass. Sitting on a bus really gives you time to reflect, not on the good things though. As you sit there things like 'why am I alive?' and 'everyone should just fuck off' really seems to dwell on you... I didn't use to be like this, I wasn't always a gloomy, depressing, short-tempered bastard. Well, maybe short-tempered.

I was Edward Elric top of the class, role model student and a tad bratty. Just because I was smart didn't mean I was uncool. No, I had a nice group of friends and a fair bit of respect. Jeez, I remember the day of my downfall, holy fuck I was stupid. We juniors were invited to our first senior high school party. Basically that meant dancing, drugs, alcohol and sex. Oh how it thrilled our fresh virgin eyes. Jean had come bounding up to me giving me the details of where the party was and who was going. Now I'd like to say that I was indifferent to the news but alas that wouldn't be true. I threw my fist in the air when he said that junior and senior girls were going (because this was the time I was very much into girls). Russell had told me he would pick me up if I was ready by 9 pm.

I was dressed in tight leather pants and a long black tank top; on top of that I was wearing a cropped leather jacket. Checking myself out in the mirror, I slipped my signature pocket watch in and proceeded to grab my keys and say bye to Al. He was holed up in his room with his new friend Wrath. Bloody hell I disliked the kid. He came with his long black hair, purple eyes and short tight clothing, cuts and bruises decorating his body like a boxer. He stenches of trouble but Al seemed to thrive whenever he was around even cooking the boy dinner sometimes. I peeked my head round Al's door and whispered goodbye. Al was shaken out of his trance of watching Wrath's face while the boy struggled on some work. " B-bye nii-san!" Al stammered in an oddly high-pitch voice. Wrath looked up and nodded and smiled politely. I smiled back grimly at him. Al was furiously blushing and I decided to take my leave... Al wasn't gay was he? He would definitely tell me right? Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I ran out of the door to the sound of Russell impatiently pressing the horn. "Shut it up, we have neighbours you know!" I hissed as I entered the car. "Well you shouldn't have made me wait then." Russell said as we sped off, tyres screeching. I rolled my eyes "Haven't you heard of being fashionably late?" "It's 9:45 party starts at 9:00, we're way past being fashionably late you dick!" I chuckled and settled in, buzzing about going to such an exclusive party.

20 minutes later we arrived and checked out the venue. A large house with only a hot pink Cadillac outside, her parents weren't in. The hours passed in seconds as we shyly mingled with other juniors but then began to get bolder and brasher, drinking a ton of alcohol and dancing with some juniors and seniors. What we didn't know was that the drink had been spiked with drugs. This is the point when we really started to go wild grinding and kissing not only girls but boys too. I didn't even know the name of the girl that I was snogging. Then he came. His pupils had been so dilated I couldn't see his irises. It should be obvious that at that moment my common sense had flown out the window and the drugs were kicking in. We came together like magnets, grinding furiously, in sync to the music. My hair-tie had been flung of into some far off corner. My bangs clinging to my sweaty forehead. Before I knew it our lips smashed together just as roughly as our dancing. I don't remember how everyone had disappeared. I just remembered being in some room, my legs locked around HIS waist, taking off HIS clothes while being pressed against a door, the handle digging into my back. I remember being naked then I remember waking up to him smoking, lying on his chest. Then running to the toilet ignoring the pain in my back. Then I lay crumpled on the floor crying while he watched, because I had slept with a guy. And not just any guy. It was Envy.

I was shaken out of my daydream by the jolt of the bus stopping at my school. Several boring lessons later the bell for lunch goes. Me and Winry chatted and laughed as we sat at our usual table with our friends. "Ed! You were late, what happened? Jamie said he saw you hanging round the city." Lin yelled. Several heads turned. I scowled "Nothing happened, I just slept in." I replied irritated. The guy was just too damn nosy not to mention cheap! He still owed me for paying for his club tickets. Roy turned and smirked "Who knows, Ed might have been able to get a girl. Oh wait, not likely." What a douche. "At least I don't crawl on my belly trying to look up girls skirts." Heh. That wiped the smirk off his face. He opened his mouth to retort but a glare from Riza and a dark look from Hughes stopped him. Well, well, well seems like I won this one. I batted my eyelashes at Roy and turned to Jean who was once again talking about some club. " Ed you've got to come everyone's going!" I swear this guy lives for parties. I don't even think he does schoolwork. His hand waved in my face " Earth to Edward, are you going?" As much as I don't want to go HE will want me to go. Though, much to my disgust, I already wanted to see him. "Probably." I replied to Jean who was awaiting my answer. "Great! Roy's picking us all up be ready at 10:30 pm. Excellent, exactly what I wanted to do with my evening I sighed. Dark green tinged hair caught my eye then Envy's eyes flashed at the window. "Excuse me." I muttered to my friends and walked out the door to the closed off bushes near the school car park. Then I was suddenly yanked down roughly and onto Envy's lap. I stared onto the grass while his lips brushed the back of my neck. "Are you going to the club tonight?" he murmured. I nodded stiffly. He smirked into my jaw, "That's good." He flicked my latest piercing on my eyebrow and I winced "It really does look sexy on you babe." When I didn't respond he yanked my head back roughly. My pale golden eyes stared into his large purple ones. He was high again. "Someone's in a mood, hmm, let's fix that." He crushed his lips against mine. When I didn't move he pinched my nipple with the hand that had snaked under my shirt. I opened my mouth and began to move my tongue against his and moaned as he latched onto my throat. His hands began fiddling with my trousers and belt. I began to struggle weakly "No, please not here, please." Envy began to yank on my belt more roughly. "I'm begging you, please not here." His hands stopped. He nipped on my tongue harshly and stood up. But before he left he whispered in my ear "Don't forget I own you Ed." I lay there lips bruised and trousers undone thinking about what he had said.

End of chapter 1

_**What do you think? Comments, favourites and follows madly appreciated!**_

_**CrazyYaoiGurl**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I worked really quickly in haste to keep you reading. Hope you like.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Envy's beautiful face or Hiromu Arakwa's art**_

_**Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Mentions of pedophilia, Yaoi**_

_**Main Pairing: EDVY Minor Pairing: Wrath X Al**_

**_The Incident_**

The incident happened when I was 11. Before then I was a particularly normal child other than the fact my mother had died in a hit and run when I was 6. Yeah, yeah poor me. I don't even really remember her. Anyway, after that our father felt it was too much work to take care of his own sons, took a job abroad and left us with a carer till I was 11 and Al was 10. Well, he didn't exactly fire the carer when I was 11... On my 11th birthday I wrote a note to her telling her services were no longer required then threw all her things out into the street. In my defense she was a rotten bitch and sometimes made us go to bed without eating dinner. By now our dear father finally realised that we were sick of the arrangement and decided to show up every few months to sign paperwork and check on us. Other than giving us a shit-ton of money we were left to do whatever we want.

The day of the incident was fairly normal, I woke up at 10 am like every other Saturday, didn't do much then my longtime douche friend Roy calls to invite me to the park. This is where the problem began, I had not bothered to ask which park. I told Al (who had been suffering from withdrawal for a long time and had no friends) I was going out, picked up some money from the money cabinet and began leisurely walking to the park. Had I known I was being watched I never would have left the house.

I had stopped at a corner shop to grab some sweets and a drink then I bumped into a man. The man had a really round face with green eyes that didn't match his slim but powerful body. I mumbled an apology and walked away quickly because the way he had stared into my face with such hunger had terrified me. Arriving at the park I saw that no one had arrived yet, so I decided to sit on the swings. All I could see was a stray dog and a boy around the same size as me ( maybe a little bigger) huddled in a corner of the park.

An hour later I was thoroughly pissed off as nobody had shown. As I sighed and began to walk across the field a man had come sprinting towards me. Walking slightly faster I chanced a glance at the man's face. Then I relaxed a little. It was the man I had bumped into. I thought maybe he was coming to tell me I had forgotten or dropped something. "Hello." he said in a horribly throaty voice. Something wasn't right. He still had the leering look on his face and we began to approach the darker corners of the park. " Um, hello, terribly sorry but I really need to get home my mum just called." I replied trying to keep my voice from wavering. He smiled lecherously "No she didn't I was watching you, you're all alone." Oh God, oh God, oh God run run RUN! I was telling myself. "Whoops my mistake I meant to say she texted me, I really need to go." My voice cracked on the last word and I started jogging towards the gate. Suddenly his dirty hand with long yellow nails darted out to grab my wrist. "Why don't we have some fun instead, eh?" He twisted my arm and covered my mouth with his other hand, he had started to slither his hand into my trousers when I kicked him hard in the groin. Using his momentary weakness to my advantage I scrabbled away quickly and began to scream help. The boy came over so fast I didn't see him. He thrust a knife into my hands and whispered while backing away "Use it and you'll be safe now. Everything will go away." The boy disappeared as quickly as he came. The man had recovered and began charging over like an angry bull. The knife had cut my hand when it had been thrown into my hand. Holding it shakily I thrust up into the man's stomach. He grunted and fell back. Feeling an overwhelming sense of rage come over me of what this man had planned to do to an 11 year old child, I stabbed the man continuously before I was stopped by a pale hand holding the knife. I looked up and saw the boy. His purple eyes shining with humor. The he said a single word. "Run." Without hesitating I ran. Ignoring the consequences, forgetting I had left the boy there, in my own selfish blindness I stumbled and tripped all the way home. I could hear screaming in the distance. Shaking, I opened the house door and went entered. Alphonse had called out blankly "Nii-san, is that you?" I didn't answer him, I dashed to the bathroom and locked the door then I began throwing up. After what had felt like hours I stripped and entered the shower. Turning up to maximum heat I scrubbed my skin raw and bleeding, but no matter what I did I couldn't seem to get the man's blood off my hands. I slid down on the floor and began sobbing.

Al had come and gone many times but I hadn't replied. After a while I got dressed and walked to the living room. Al had opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself at my expressionless face and curled up body. The news was on, the latest story '11 year old taken into custody after brutal stabbing of convicted pedophile.' Then there was footage of a boy been taken into the station, then he turned around and looked directly into the camera, his vibrant purple eyes boring into mine, and mouthed "Mine." He was then pushed into the station. Cold dread swept over me and I looked into my hands. The bastards' blood was still on them.

"EDWARD!" yelled my teacher Mrs Curtis. I threw my head up so quickly my neck clicked. "It seems that as well as being late to my lesson you want to insult me further and sleep through it. See me after the class." Right on cue the bell rang signalling the end of school. I felt really bad she was one of my favourite teachers. While packing away I saw my reflection in the window. I was pale and shaking.

Mrs Curtis complained that I wasn't usually like this so she'd let me off this once as I look sick. She said I should get some good rest over the weekend. I thanked her for her concern and apologised and left. To my luck (which I rarely had) the bus was just arriving and I managed to get home quickly. Searching for my key I couldn't find I sighed and used the spare key attached to my watch.

End of Chapter 2

_**Oh my, XxDemonThatCantDrownxX thank you for your lovely comment, when I read it I jumped right to it. I hope you like this chapter just as much. I hope it makes things clearer.**_

_**Sorry about the amount of plot I crammed into your heads. I just wanted to make sure that you get the general gist, so there will be plot crammed into most chapters. Don't worry, there should be some great smut in the next chapter!**_

**_Comments, favourites and follows still appreciated!_**

**_CrazyYaoiGirl_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Duuude. Someone decided to completely rip the screen bit off from my laptop so I had no way to publish but I was determined, so I got a Word document app on my phone so I can post this. So sorry for crazy long delay. Please don't kill me._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA (though it would be crazy awesome if I could)_**

_**Warnings: Yaoi, guy on guy sex and much swearing.**_

_**Main pairing:EnvyXEd Minor pairing:WrathXAl**_

**_Family Dinner_**

When I got in I was greeted by the sight of Wrath's arms wrapped around a stiffened Al in the kitchen. Al was making omelettes and Wrath was 'watching'. I cleared my throat at the door. The scene that erupted was hilarious. Al pushed Wrath off him so hard Wrath hit the other side of the room and broke the stack of plates sitting on the counter. Wrath then recovered and shoved his hands in his pockets meanwhile Al stood staring at me holding the spatula with a manic expression. "Hiya!" He said. My face remained blank, his and Wrath's friendship (that tended to tip over the border) was both amusing and irritating. "Do you need any help Al?" I asked pointedly. If possible he went even redder. " Um, no, er I should be done in a few minutes." "Right." I said glaring at Wrath.

I glomped upstairs, dumped my bag and lay face flat on my bed. I didn't notice the extra presence in my room. "Hey babe." Fuckity fucking shit. "What do you want Envy?" I mumbled. "I wanna eat." He said simply laying over me. No, no way please no. My head snapped back. "Woah there horsey I'm joking." he cackled and rolled off the bed. "As much as I would love to have dinner with our brothers-" whoops didn't I mention Wrath is Envy's brother? Great, right? Sarcasm intended. "- I have places to go." 'And people to blackmail' I thought. "So why are you here" I asked "If you're so busy." "I came to drop off the clothes I bought you to wear tonight. Ain't I nice?" He grinned. "Not what I'd call you." I mumbled into the pillow. "Someone's behaving like a bitch." Suddenly he yanked me by my braid so I was looking into his eyes. They had a manic unpredictable glint in them. "Try. Them. On." I nodded wincing because of the strain on my plait. His hand loosened and he threw the bag at me while settling on my bed. I picked up the bag and looked at the clothes then looked at him again. "They're hot, right." He said his eyes closed. I began taking off my shirt and he watched me with one eye. Dressed in the outfit it didn't seem so bad. It was form fitting dark bluey silk 3/4 length trousers and a mesh long sleeved top. I admit it made me look hot but it would also bring the wrong kind of attention. The kind that is kissing up my neck as I look in the mirror. "Damn I'm good." Envy purrs into my ear. "So?" He asks "I like it thank you very much Envy." I say flatly. He yanks up my chin to look at him then he smirks "Take it off again." Stripping down to my boxers I reach for my shirt when he slams me onto the bed. "What are you doing?" I hiss "On your hands and knees." "But-" "Are you disobeying me?" He questions. My mouth snaps shut. "Good. Now on your hands and knees."

He kisses down my back biting lightly on the bone of my spine. "I'm feeling a bit impatient so no preparation but suck my dick well enough and it might be less painful." He smirked. I took the head of his penis in my mouth sucking hard before slowly inching down to deepthroat him without choking myself. Halfway down his patience was obviously wearing thin because he grabbed my head and started thrusting himself all the way in then out. When he pulled out his now wet dick, spit dribbled lewdly from my mouth "Fuuck." He groaned and licked my jaw. Suddenly he snapped my hips towards him and pressed at my hole without warning he shoved himself inside me completely. Biting down on the piilow hard it muffled the moans I made from the delicious burning pain. He fucked me so hard I began to lose the strength in my legs and arms. I buckled onto the bed "Envy, I'm going to cum!" He grabbed my base and sadistically whispered " Oh no you won't." Getting harder with each thrust to my prostate I cried and begged. Out of desperation I whimpered " Envy... Owner, please let me cum." I came with a silent cry as he released his hold. He thrust in a few more times and came himself, falling on my back.

In the joy of our afterglow we hear low murmurs from Wrath then a gasp and giggle from Al. Envy's eyes widened "Did my sibling just make someone laugh? Change of plans babe, I am staying for dinner after all." "What? No!" Envy raised an eyebrow "Is there a problem?" "No, yes, don't stay you'll find it boring." I pleaded. "Don't worry, I have you to entertain me." He winked. I lay there gawping then I took a long deep sigh in annoyance "Fine, but go downstairs so I can pretend to let you in... And don't do anything obvious during dinner." I snapped. He looked at me for a while but did not pursue the issue. We both got dressed in silence the thousands of thoughts running through my mind. The main concern, not to let Al realise what a crazy bastard Envy is. I tiptoed into the hall. The coast was clear, we ran towards the door and a sense of victory ran through me. That was until I heard "Edward?" Oh just kill me now. Me and Envy spun around. He recovered quicker than me. Holding out his hand he said "Al, right?" With a smile. "Envy?" Wrath questioned."Wrath." Envy stated. "Envy?" Al looked curiously at Wrath. "Edward!" I burst out trying to lighten the mood. All heads swivelled towards me. Envy had a pitying look on his face while Wrath and Al looked confused. "Um, Al is it alright if Envy stays for dinner?" Always eager to please Al's confused face was replaced with a beaming smile. "Sure! I'm a friend of Wraths' you must be his brother. Nice to meet you Envy." Al said shaking his hand. "The pleasure is all mine Alphonse. I can see where all the good looks went." Envy said winking. Al blushed and they stared at each other for a little too long that it began grate on my nerves (and Wraths' too) but not in a protective way but jealously. "Well, you guys must be starving for having to wait for me and Envy here. Let's go eat." I said steering Envy towards the dining room. I could sense his silent laughter and no doubt when I saw his face he had a smirk.

We all sat down and waited as Al set out another place and brought our food. He blushed when Envy complimented his food and smiled warmly at him. Wrath was living up to his name and his murderous aura was felt so strongly Al unconciously rubbed his arm" relaxingly. "So Wrath," Envy began "When you go out is this the friend you visit?" He stressed the word friend suggestively. "Yeah, mostly." Wrath said stiffly. "Mostly." Al muttered and looked pissed off. Wrath looked at him pleadingly. Envy looked thoughtful for a minute then realised something and smiled evilly at Wrath. I was increasingly annoyed at being left out in the dark so I changed the subject. "Al, are you doing anything tonight?" He looked up "Um no maybe just a sleepover with Wrath the usual." Envy's grin grew wider but I ignored him "Alright, it's just that I'm going out tonight so be responsible." "I'm more responsible than you dummy." I smiled then it went silent for a while. "So what was Envy doing here? I didn't see him come in with you." "Well.." Envy started "Just borrowing some books." I blurted out. "That reminds me do you have a bag I can put them in?" Envy said without missing a beat. Judging by Wrath's unimpressed face he didn't believe it but Al beamed and flew to the kitchen to get one and carrying dishes. Wrath's demeanour snapped instantly and he suddenly became assertive and fierce. "I don't know what your planning bastard but stay the fuck away!" He hissed at Envy. Then he looked at me "If I were you I would avoid him as much as possible." Envy's eyes narrowed " I would shut you fucking mouth unlesss you want Al to know where you go when you're not mostly here." Wraths' eyes narrowed to slits "You wouldn't dare." "Oh, but I would~" Envy sang. "Wouldn't Al love to know about your sexual exploits and drug induced adventures." Wrath became completely unstable ready to fly across at Envy when Al came back in. He slowly assessed the mood and said "Ed why don't you and Envy go and gather the books. Here's the bag." Al heard a clatter in the kitchen and went back to check it. "Envy, I hope you enjoy your moments of fucking people over because really soon it's gonna come back to fuck you up just as bad and nobody will care because you're a fucking disease to the world." Wrath hissed then walked after Alphonse. Feeling Envy's rage I subconsciously began rubbing his leg soothingly. He relaxed for a while then caught my hand. With an unreadable expression he pressed his lips to mine, flicked my forehead then muttered "See you at the club." When I heard the door slam I slumped into my chair hands covering my face. Well that was eventful.

**_End of Chapter 3_**

**_Yaay sex!_**

**_Enjoy. Comment, favourite and follow sweeties._**

_**CrazyYaoiGirl**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I was so unsure of uploading this beacuse there was another scene I wanted to add but it would have made this chapter too long. The next chapter should come out faster because I already have the plot for that one. This chapter is from Envy's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist sadly**

**Warnings: Swearing, Torture and drugs ( 'cause why not?)**

_**Negotiations**_

ENVY

Wrath had cut it too fucking close. One more word and it would have been his fucking last. I slammed my car door and drove off. My phone rang as I screeched around a corner, I put it in loudspeaker. "Yes." I answered. "We need you to VISIT Mr Reed again." "Right." The call immediately cut off. I swung back around earning several horns beeping and entered the motorway. I shortly arrived at Dorchet's. Martel, Kimblee and Loa should have been inside. I beeped my horn and Martel came out. "We're going on a house call!" I yelled. The others came out and Martel reappeared with a black sports bag. Everybody piled into the car and I sped off.

Upon arriving I saw a shadow at the window. My eyes darted around as I thought. "You guys go ahead, Kimblee come with me a minute." They all looked confused but stumbled towards to front door. Kimblee tucked his gun into his pants and walked beside me. We turned a corner and my lithe form leapt on the stone wall at the back of the house while Kimblee jumped over. One leg dangled over the side and I brought a knee up. I then took out my gun, if I was right it should ony be a few seconds until... Perfect. Reed came creeping out with a terrified expression. He inched closer without knowing and nearly passed out when he heard me say "Going somewhere sweetie?" He looked up to see me checking my nails nonchalantly. "Well? Is there a reason you came out here?" I said waving my gun around, gesturing to his garden. "J-just going for ah-a walk." "Is that so?" I said finally turning towards him. "Oh dear I feel terrible for being a bother." I sighed dramatically, closing my eyes. "But do you mind postponing that walk so we can have a chat." I then peeked an eye open, smirking. He was looking around to see what he could use to overpower me but he then saw Kimblee's face. Barely waiting a second I hopped off the wall and slung and arm around his shoulder grinning. "Good sport, let's go in shall we?" Kimblee followed behind watching his movements

The rest had all made themselves comfortable and Dorchet was digging through the fridge for drinks. "Pass me a Stella." I said. They all look my way as Dorchet threw me a drink. "That's our Envy!" Martel cheered when she saw Reed behind me. I preened "I know, I know, Loa close the curtains. This is a private chat." I cleared a ledge of empty vodka and beer bottles and opened my own. "What's your problem then?" I said eyeing the broken bottles. He glared at me from where he was slumped in his armchair then sighed. I hummed. "Well I asked a question, what's been the fucking problem?" "What the fuck are you on about?" He shot back. I nodded at Dorchet and he swung a heavy fist and punched him. His head jerked sideways with the force. I slid down and moved over to him. Putting a hand on his face my thumb brushed over the now throbbing cheek. "Don't play with me." I purred. I dug my nails into the bruised flesh and he winced. "Aren't you the one who 'swore his cooperation'." He spat out blood just by my feet. My eyes grew cold and I sighed and turned away from him. "I guess you just need to loosen up a bit." Kimblee, Martel and Loa moved forward. Kimblee held him down whilst Loa grabbed his arm. Martel stepped in closer with a syringe. It was just a muscle relaxant, however Martel had tampered with it so it also enhanced the senses and sensitised the nerves. He slumped forward and the others retreated. After a few seconds I leaned down, "Has it worked yet?" Martel shrugged. To test it out I punched him hard in the nose. He suddenly screamed in agony." Perfect." I said shaking out my fist. "M-my face, what did you do. Why does it hurt so much?" "Shut up. We just enhanced your senses. See, your nose isn't even broken." I pulled up a chair. "So... Tom" I started mockingly. "Why have you become such an issue? You weren't a problem before." "I-wh-it's just, I can't do this anymore. I'm constantly paranoid, I'm running out of money quickly and my head director and co-workers want me out." He clutched his head. His paranoia was probably rising. Tch. I grabbed his shirt. "You'd better hope they don't want you out, because then you'd become all too irrelevant. What do we do to irrelevant people Kimblee?" "Kill 'em." He cackled. "That's right." I said turning back to Reed. "So unless you wanna be discovered in some ditch, you had best get your shit together, you hear me?" His unfocused eyes became clearer, his pupils blown wide. "Wait-n-no! I don't have to. It's you. You're the fucking problem you sick fag! Fuck you! Just fucking die." My goodwill had just about ran out. He struggled to get upwards and I kicked him squarely in the chest. "Loa, Dorchet deal with him." He continued thrashing around. They rained blow after blow on him, each of them taking a breather before switching. The enhanced effects of the drug was clearly taking it's toll with each hit. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I picked it up even though the caller ID was unknown. "And you are...?" "Envy." The voice said. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. It was Greed. "What?" I said. "Envy." Greed was silent for a moment. "Why aren't you here?" He then said. Double fucking shitting fuck. I forgot. I had completely forgotten he was coming back today, crap he is so fucking pissed. I was stuck. I had a job to do, but Greed was back. What the hell should I do? I bit my lip, an unusual action for me. "Come." Greed said reading my mind. He then cut off. He must be really angry. Composing myself I had noticed Reed's groans had stopped. He probably passed out. "Wake him up." Everyone stared at me for a few seconds then leapt into action dunking water over him. "Envy..." Martel said, everyone watching from the corner of their eyes sensing my sudden dark mood. Fortunately Reed began to stir at that moment. I crouched down and grabbed his face. "Can you hear me?" I said loudly. He nodded slowly, "I need you to remain in the hospital... Also to ensure you're still with the programme, there's a man who was in an accident on the Benjamin ward." I could see he was still slipping in and out of consciousness. "Someone write this down for him. The patient's name is Anthony Nolan. We need you to kill him without raising suspicion. You understand?" A tear was leaking from his eye but he nodded again. "Good." I straightened up. "I have something to attend to, so I will be going." "Wait how are we getting back? " Kimblee asked. "I'm pretty sure Reed won't mind you borrowing his car." I replied. With that I went to leave, but Martel grabbed my wrist an action that was out of character. "You don't have to go, you can stay at ours." I almost smiled, here was someone that cared for my wellbeing, look at that I'm nearly grateful, too bad it doesn't make a difference. "Haha don't worry so much Martel." I said that with my heart racing, who exactly was I trying to assure? I walked to my car and sat in the driver's seat just staring into space. I then remembered the urgency of the situation and raced off quickly.

I stood outside of the house I'm rarely in and felt angry. Why was my life so fucking shit? I saw Greed's car in the driveway out of the corner of my eye. Reaching for my pack of cigarettes I froze. Greed doesn't like me smoking. Fucking hypocrite. I withdrew my hand and opened the already unlocked front door. Going into the kitchen I saw Greed sitting at the table making himself a sandwich. He glanced up and smiled. Shit. "Hello Envy."

**End of Chapter 4**

**_Enjoy. Comment, favourite and follow :P_**

_**CrazyYaoiGirl**_


End file.
